Question: $6.089 \times 10^{9} = {?}$
Explanation: $6.089 \times 10^{9} = 6.089 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $6.089 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 6{,}089{,}000{,}000$